The Choice
by starfiction123
Summary: I'm the luckiest guy ever! I've got pretty much everything I could ever want! A good family, a great magical family, magical powers, the satisfaction of knowing I made a difference in both worlds in my lifetime, and having...her by my side all the way..So then...why does it feel like I'm not complete? Not that something's missing but like... Like it's not enough?...


**Ok so I don't know about anyone else here, but I thought Fairly Odd Summer was a nice movie HOWEVER it needed major improvement, especially if like me, you're a TimmyXTootie fan and did not like the ending... I almost cried! SO! I thought about putting this little story together just for the fun of unnecessary drama and fluff since I miss my TimmyXTootie fanfics. So I decided, FUDGE IT! I'll make my own! Here we go.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairly Odd Parents, or the characters or any of the songs that come on the radio...You'll see why I said that...**

* * *

><p>"So Tootie, I was wondering about something…" The high-pitched yet serious voice of Timmy Turner asked as he poofed next to Tootie. She quickly observed her surroundings to make sure no one was around, then smiled at him.<p>

"What is it Timmy?"

"I understand why you want to babysit all of these helpless monkeys since all of the Zoo Keepers that were watching them decided to randomly go on strike all of a sudden, but did we _have_ to bring all 18 of them in your backyard?!" He asked as he tried to fight off another primate that picked at his hair.

"Ugh! Get off of me you hyperactive Simian! Off I say! I said get-"

He was interrupted as yet more disgusting feces landed on his face, with high screeched laughing in the background.

Tootie giggled at the scene.

"Silly, they aren't monkeys, they're all apes. I thought it was the least we could do since these poor babies were all alone and unguarded in their cages. They all looked so sad! I couldn't just leave them there. Plus turns out they were all malnourished, maybe even abused! You overheard the conversation those keepers were having with those weird men dressed in white! They were going to be sold to some type of laboratory to be tested for some new makeup product! You know I couldn't let that happen. For their sakes, and for the sake of beauty…" Tootie explained seriously.

"Yeah, you've got a big heart Tootie. That's just how you are." He smiled in adoration. "But why not just call animal rescue or something like that to handle this? Why bring them all here?" He asked as he ducked another flying feces aiming for his face.

Tootie shrugged with a smile. "Aww give me a break Timmy! After seeing how that zoo had no mercy, I just didn't feel comfortable dropping them off at any other old zoo! I want to make sure that these creatures will have a good home where we can trust them to be taken cared of! And I promise that I'm still researching some good options and won't keep them as pets in my yard…Even though they are adorable!" She exclaimed as she hugged a baby ape that reached for her.

"Yeah to _you_, they're adorable…" He deadpanned as he wiped off more poop that almost landed in his mouth.

"Bleh! Yuck! Have these things no shame?!"

"Aw that just means that they like you!" She cooed, then ducked to avoid more flying poo as it hit him once more.

"Tootie…" He warned.

"Okay, okay. I already called the animal rescue team that partners with my job, so they should be here any moment." She gave in. "Meantime, do you think we could make them a little more comfortable, while they wait?

"Ugh! And save my sanity and 5 senses that are desperately threatened to turn null and void at this stench?! You bet! What did you have in mind?!" He exclaimed while readying his wand.

"I was thinking maybe wishing for a giant Eco friendly dome with trees, bananas, and fruit, so they can run around free and happy!…And also maybe clearing up this mess before the landlord gets suspicious and I'm out of a place to live?" She finished sheepishly.

"You got it! One temporary primate play pen, and sanitation salvation to your yard coming up!" Timmy replied as he waved his wand.

In the blink of an eye, all the playful primates were gathered together in a comfortable and spacious environment, secured by a clean and clear dome, while Tootie's once atrocious yard, was now spotless with a hint of freshener in the air. She took a breath of the fresh air and hummed in contentment.

"Mmm lavender fresh…with a hint of vanilla? You can do that?" Tootie asked in amazement as she took in the environment.

"Of course! I am kind of magical now ya know?" Timmy winked.

"Quite the show off aren't we?" She smirked. "But seriously Timmy, it's great that you've mastered your powers so perfectly! I'm really proud of you…And I really appreciate everything you've been doing to help me- a-and the poor helpless creature's o-of course." She blushed nervously.

"Only the best for you Tootie." He smiled.

"I wish there was something I could do to…show how_ thankful _I am…" She moved a little closer, twirling a strand of her dark hair around her finger.

"Oh? Well…I can think of a few things you could do to show your _appreciation_…" He moved closer as well.

She giggled as she locked her gaze to his bright blue eyes...

They came closer…

Timmy, shifted his eyes from hers to her pink lips, finally closing his eyes and waiting…

Only to feel her lips on his cheek….

Gone as quick as it came.

He hid his disappointment with a smile as she giggled. Finally, the truck they were waiting on arrived.

"Well, I better go meet up with the rescue team…You know how long paperwork takes…"

"Oh…uh yeah. T-that's fine. I think I'll go visit Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof in Fairy world…See how they're doing. Will you be okay on your own?"

"Of course! Go on and have fun. Oh! Say hi to them for me, and give Poof and Sparky my love!" She smiled.

"Oh sure thing! They miss you a lot you know…" He said honestly.

"And I miss them…" She replied genuinely.

After an awkard silence, they waved goodbye and parted ways. Timmy lingered for a little bit as he watched her greet the animal rescuers.

_You know what I miss?...Feeling your lips on mine..._

Timmy shook his head, clearing his thoughts with a sigh as he flew off to Fairy World.

* * *

><p>It had been a few months since his magical transformation and destiny took place in Hawaii. At first, everything was awesome! He'd always wondered what it was like to be a magical fairy since he's had only brief experience once or twice in his lifetime. It was amazing to be able to fly and do almost practically anything he wanted with only the restrictions of DA rules. The heavy weight of being a responsible adult was no longer on his shoulders, nor was it his problem. Quite frankly, he was enjoying every moment of it. He especially loved the fact that he no longer had to worry about being separated from his beloved magical family that had been with him since the tender age of 10.<p>

Even though they had new responsibilities with other god children, he could see them anytime he wanted since they were all on the same magical terms. Fortunately, he was able to trade his disgusting fairy job for training since he had yet to manage his powers to that point...

And still forgot to give himself gills when turning himself into a goldfish...

Another added bonus was getting to still hang out with Tootie. He even made it official with the Fairy Council that he could stay with her as her own personal fairy, with the leaders being touched by their bond and history.

Overall, life was pretty sweet for the buck toothed fairy. Sure there were times where he missed being a human. He missed his family and had to come up with a valid excuse for his absence. With Tootie's help, they managed to persuade them that he took the chance of a lifetime job offer in an area far, far away. Since this increased the chances of him not living with them anymore, they were pleased and didn't ask any questions.

Meanwhile, he had a great time aiding Tootie with helping helpless creatures and just making the world a better place in general. He was enamored at her compassion and selflessness, especially when he considered how she used to act around him. But at the same time, did he ever truly get to know her? When she wasn't glomping him silly, could this have been her true personality all along? If so, could he have fallen for her sooner? Probably, probably not. Either way, he was hook, line, and sinker now...Which posed as the only delimma in his now perfect life...

She was a human, he was a fairy. How could they be together?

Although his outward appearance reflected the nostalgic look of when he was 10, most likely due to the time of Fairies going slower, making them look younger than they aged in real time, and having the voice to match, in reality he was very much still a full grown man of 24 years. His puberty stages leaving uncomfortable memories since at the time, he had to remain childlike to keep his fairies at all cost. That being said, his hormones were very much alive, and still very much affected by the raven haired beauty who he now provided magical service to.

* * *

><p>Arriving at Cosmo and Wanda's home in Fairy World, Timmy didn't even have to knock as he was grabbed into an embrace by all 3 faires.<p>

"HI TIMMY!"

"Poof! Poof!"

Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof cried in happiness. Timmy laughed, hugging them back with equal fervor.

"Hey guys! Great to see-Ah!" Timmy's greeting was interrupted by his face being attacked by an eager tounge from a bright yellow dog. "Sparky! Okay! Down boy! I-it's great to see you too!"

"Oh my bad Timmy! I was just so excited to see ya'! Feels like it's been ages. Though I guess a simple handshake would've sufficed huh?" The magical dog smiled sheepishly.

"Nah, you wouldn't be my best buddy if ya gave me the boring adult way of greeting. Poof been treating you well?" He smiled and asked his former pet.

"Oh yeah! So far he's been doing just fine." Sparky replied.

"Oh and I can't thank you enough for passing him onto Poof Sport! This has really been a good experience in teaching him responsibility...Especially when Cosmo's been doing the opposite...An- POOF AND COSMO COSMA! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU TWO ARE DOING WITH YOUR BUTTS SHAKING LIKE THAT?!" Wanda thundered.

"Well duh, it's called Twerking! It's all the rage now! COME ON AND SHAKE WHAT I GAVE YA POOF!" Cosmo cheered.

"Poof! Poof!" Poof cheered back.

"NOT IN MY HOUSE! AND TURN THAT RACKET OFF!" Wanda demanded, daring Cosmo and Poof to utter one complaint as they shut off the loud rapping tunes in fear of her scolding.

"Glad to see nothing's changed around here." Timmy smiled.

"Changed? Besides being around Wanda's nagging 24/7 without a moment's peace, everything's only gotten better! Especially with you around to save me from our 'quality time' together! " Cosmo bragged until he saw fire flames in his wife's magenta colored eyes.

"I MEAN! I'LL DO ANYTHING FOR YOU MY LOVE! YOU GOTTA BE A SPECIAL LADY CAUSE YOU GOT ME SITTIN' ON TOP OF THE WORLD!" Cosmo graveled.

"Speaking of changes," Wanda started, still glaring at her husband, "How are things going with Tootie hmm?" She smiled.

"Oh, th-they're fine...E-everthing's great! She sends her love to you all..." He stuttered, but smiled reassuringly at her.

Wanda raised an eyebrow at her former god child and was about to say something when he interrupted her with a subject change.

"So! How are things going with Marty and Mitzie? Keeping them happy?" He asked.

"Actually, they're doing that all on their own...along with their now mended family!" Wanda smiled.

"Amazing how being broke can bring families together! One investment in the wrong choice of stock along with a recession and poof! Responsibility and survival come out to play! Ultimately bringing everyone together for the common good! Or whatever their limited paychecks can get them!" Cosmo chimed in.

"Wow Cosmo, that was actually insightful of you!" Wanda smiled.

"Only in love and war! I LIKE CHICKEN FEET!" Cosmo exclaimed.

"Aand there goes that moment..." Wanda deadpanned. "Anyways, since the children are spending more time with their parents despite their downgraded finances, their childhoods improved drastically, which means our services are no longer needed! So we are currently on hold until we can be reassigned...Giving us all the more time to spend quality family time together isn't that right boys?" Wanda finished while hugging Poof and Cosmo tightly.

"Y-yes of course Snookums! No place I'd rather be!" Cosmo cooed back, yet mouthing _"save us" _to Timmy.

"Well I'm glad things are going great for you guys!" Timmy smiled warmly, yet his thought in deep reflection about their history altogether, and the times they shared.

"You mean great for all of us Timmy! You're one of us now! Who knew you'd actually be handy with the wand?! You practically sucked at it before!" Cosmo laughed heartily until his lips were zipped with a zipper.

"What Cosmo's trying to say is that now that you're one of us, we can always be together! Just like old times and nothing can break us apart! " Wanda cheered.

"Poof! Poof! Poof! Poof!" Poof cheered in agreement.

"Yeah! What he said..." Sparky agreed wagging his star tail.

"Aw, I love you guys!" Timmy smiled warmly bringing his family into another embrace.

_Wanda's right! I'm the luckiest guy ever! I've got pretty much everything I could ever want! A good family, a great magical family, magical powers, the satisfaction of knowing I made a difference in both worlds in my lifetime, and having...her by my side all the way..._

Timmy waved goodbye to his magical family, flying back towards earth once more. Once he was out of their sight, he put a hand to his chest.

_So then...why does it feel like I'm not complete? Not that something's missing but like... _

_Like it's not enough?..._


End file.
